


Ruined

by louisvuittontrashbags



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood Drinking, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Roughness, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Hatefuck between Ardyn and the fem!Reader, a captain in the Nif army.





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged blood drinking but it's pretty light. Just want to make sure folks know what they're getting into.

The Chancellor had been working your last nerve. Every single thing he did drove you insane: the way he tipped that hideous fedora at you in meetings, that disgusting old coat he wore every single day, the shape of his lips made quirked up in that simpering smile when he spotted you across the room… _UGH._ And still, despite it all… he managed to get under your skin in a way that was beyond pure anger. You wanted to kiss him almost as badly as you wanted to slap him, even though the idea made your skin crawl. There was just something strangely magnetic about him. He must have felt the same way about you though, because for all his passive-aggressive digs at you he was always standing far too close, brushing his fingers against yours, or letting his gaze linger on you longer than appropriate. Today was the final straw, however. He’d overridden your orders in front of your entire regiment, making a fool of you in front of both your superiors and subordinates; worse still, he’d ordered you away from the front, confining you to your desk after months and months of hard work. You'd seethed with anger but accepted your orders with the bare minimum of professionalism that you could muster. As soon as you’d gotten a free moment you’d stormed into his office, slamming the door shut behind you.

“Ah… Captain ________… to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ardyn sneers; both of you know exactly what brought you here. You march up to his desk and slam your fists down, scattering stacks of papers.

“Cut the shit, Izunia!!! You and I both know you’re fucking with me, and I want to know why.”

Ardyn gives you a pitying smile, and it’s all you can do not to fly over the desk and strangle him. “Such language… all I’ve done was redirect your efforts to where I thought they’d be most useful to the Empire. Does that upset you?”

“Don’t give me that bullshit!! You’re punishing me for something and I’ve never done shit to you. All I ever wanted to do was serve the Empire… and you’re sitting here fucking around with me because, what, it gets your rocks off? You like seeing me miserable? Does it make you feel like a big man? Does fucking with me get your dick hard?”

Ardyn stands and leans over the desk, narrowing his amber eyes at you. He smells rather nice, but the thought disgusts you as soon as it enters your mind. His voice carries a hint of danger. “My dear Captain… there are things afoot that your ignorant little mind couldn’t possibly comprehend. My actions were for your own safety. Leave my office now, and I’ll only give you one week’s worth of paperwork.” You bring your face closer to his, close enough that your noses are nearly touching. Your grit your teeth, your voice coming out in a low hiss, hatred practically radiating from every molecule in your body.

“Fuck. You.” 

Ardyn reaches across the table and grabs you by the lapel of your uniform, pulling you in for a kiss. You rear back and wriggle out of his grasp, slapping him across the cheek so hard his head snaps to the side. When he looks back up at you there’s red welt on his cheek from your leather glove, but the predatory look in his eyes is all you can see. He leaps across the desk at you, knocking you down onto your back on the floor. The desk crashes to the ground behind the two of you—or at least, you assume it has, judging from the terrible sound echoing through the room. You can’t really see what’s going on behind you, because the Chancellor fills your vision. He looks down at you with some mix of anger and arousal—you’re certain of the second part, because you can feel his erection pressing into your belly as his body pins you to the ground.

“You’ve always been a difficult one, haven’t you, _______?” he purrs, his hand coming down to wrap around your neck. “Insubordinate at every turn, despite the fact that you report to me…” he continues, beginning to squeeze lightly. “Could it be that this hateful attitude of yours is to cover up your burning attraction to me?” A terrible idea enters your mind, and you resolve to put your plan into action. You sigh, putting your hands up to half-heartedly pull at his arm. He doesn’t let up, but rather leans in close, waiting for your response.

“Guess the jig is up…” you whisper. Ardyn looks unconvinced, but he seems to be listening. “I fucking hate you… that part is true… but all I want right now is to feel you inside me. I want your arms around my neck, not your hands. P-please…” your voice cuts off as Ardyn squeezes harder, before releasing you suddenly. _Fucker. You just made it worse for yourself._ Suddenly he’s hauling you to your feet, slamming you against the wall of his office. You throw your arms around him, knocking that godsdamned hat off of his head and onto the floor. He bites your lip harshly as he kisses you, nearly drawing blood. “That’s my favorite hat, you know…” “It’s your only hat, you fucking hobo,” you hiss, kicking it away from you with relish. His hands come down to squeeze painfully at your breasts through your uniform, and he lowers his mouth to your neck, biting down hard. You cry out in pain as his teeth break the skin, and he sucks at the small amount of blood that he finds there.

“What are you, a fucking vampire?! Hey, what the fuck?!”

Ardyn’s greedy hands tear open the front of your uniform, sending buttons flying everywhere. He pulls your breasts out of the cups of your bra, littering them with bites, though mercifully he doesn’t draw blood this time. You grab his scarf and yank hard, choking him for a few seconds before he lifts it over his neck to allow it to come away in your hands. He pinches your nipple painfully between his fingers in retaliation, and you fist your hand into his hair and yank hard, provoking a groan from him. The sound simultaneously makes you both ill and aroused—your hatred for the man on top of you is fighting with your desire, and you’re not sure which one will one out. You push the hated coat off of his shoulders and he lets it drop to the ground. When you reach out to stomp on the garment you loathe so much his hand snakes out to grab your leg and wrap it around his waist. “Kindly keep your hatred focused on me, not my clothing…” he chides, grinding his clothed arousal into your heat. He pulls the taut material of your pencil skirt up suddenly with one hand, revealing your lacy black thong. He pauses for a moment to look down, then gives you a cruel smile.

“Oh my… those don’t look like regulation undergarments to me… I should write you up for this.”

You reach down and grab at the bulge in his pants, crushing it in your fist, and he grunts in pain, slamming you against the wall again. He tears your underwear right off of you, the flimsy fabric coming apart easily in his grasp; he pins you against the wall with his bodyweight as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly. “Assaulting a superior… another write-up. Commander Ravus will be most displeased to hear his star Captain is racking up so many demerits in such a short amount of time…” 

You push Ardyn forward, knocking him to the ground and straddling him in one swift motion—when it’s become apparent what you mean to do, Ardyn’s hands come up to grasp your hips tightly, his nails leaving painful half-moon marks in your skin. You sit back onto his length—you begrudgingly admit to yourself it’s fairly impressive. You can’t help but gasp as he stretches you from the inside; it’s been a while since you had any time for anything more than your vibrator. _Come on girl, get yourself together. Don’t let him see you sweat._ You reach down to stroke yourself, the extra stimulation helping you take him in more easily, and he laughs darkly.

“Yes… touch yourself, like the dirty woman I knew you must be… how beautifully lewd.” 

_Oh, fuck this guy._ You begin to rock back and forth on his cock, concerning yourself with nothing but your own pleasure. Strangely enough, Ardyn seems to enjoy being used as nothing more than your glorified dildo. He moans beneath you, the sound titillating and angering you simultaneously. He thrusts up into you hard, bouncing your body off of his with an impressive force. You’d assumed you’d be doing most of the work, but he fucks you hard enough that your hand can hardly keep a consistent pace on your clit. To your great chagrin you no longer have any control over the volume of sound coming out of you, but you note with grim satisfaction that at least you aren’t gasping his name. _I’d never live that down._ You can feel your body beginning to clench in the throes of passion, and you know what comes next.

Your orgasm knocks into you like a freight train, and you’re pleased you managed to cum before he does—his vicious thrusts propel you through the pleasure of your release to even greater heights, making the thought of your revenge all the sweeter as you take even more from him than you’d initially planned. When you’ve come down from your high you begin to concentrate, watching his body carefully for any signs of his impending release. You decide to help him along, leaning down to kiss him, bracing your hands against his strangely muscular chest. He accepts your kisses greedily, groaning against your tongue in his mouth, his hands curving around to squeeze at your buttocks. 

“Cum for me, Chancellor” you whisper, yanking his hair and drawing another lewd noise from him. You can hear his breath hitch and feel his pace becoming more erratic beneath you. _Good. Cum for me, asshole._ You give him one last languid kiss, waiting until you feel him begin to twitch inside of you. At the last possible second you push yourself up off of him and leap to your feet, reaching down to squeeze the base of his cock as hard as you possibly can. _Thank goodness for all those squat thrusts and power jumps we do in PT._ Ardyn jerks beneath you, shouting in pain and surprise as he cums, all pleasure completely drained from his orgasm. His own seed spurts from the tip of his cock onto the vest of his suit. You don’t bother to check his reaction, you just flee, stepping over him and running out the door as you frantically yank your skirt down and pull your shirt closed. To your surprise , he doesn’t chase after you—he simply laughs. The sound of it sends a chill down your spine.

“We shall have to do this again sometime soon, my dear… I’m afraid you owe me another round.”

The sound of his sinister laughter echoes through your mind as you run all the way back to the barracks, trying frantically to outrun the memory of what just happened.

 

 

 


End file.
